


Sire and Childe

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a creep, Human Nyx, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Succubus Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: “Oh my,” says a low, pleased voice from behind Nyx. “Aren’t you just a snack?”





	Sire and Childe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifellfromtheskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellfromtheskies/gifts).



> longer than expected and also didn't turn out at all like expected! ardyn's a creep, what can i say
> 
> takes place quite a while after the first in the series
> 
> for ifellfromtheskies, who asked for: "Also uhh... it's very ancient but I recently saw a youtube video explaining the plot of Catherine and it made me think of your succubus!prompto au. I know it's ancient but that would also be amazing"
> 
> (i've never played catherine but i looked up its wiki page and did find some inspiration from it)

“Oh my,” says a low, pleased voice from behind Nyx. “Aren’t you just a _snack?_ ”

Nyx whips around, kitchen knife that he was just using for breakfast out in front of him. Getting interrupted while he’s making food isn’t unusual; living with a succubus meant being flexible in more ways than one, including turning off the stove so they don’t accidentally burn down the building when Prompto’s hungry.

That courtesy only extends to Prompto, however, and not to this badly-dressed stranger who just broke into their apartment. Nyx knows he’s easy, but _come on._

“Oh, there’s no need for that, my dear,” says the man. “I only wanted to check in to see how my Childe was getting along. Although,” he muses with a spreading, predatory smile, “I do believe that I’ve already satisfied _that_ particular curiosity.”

“Child?” Nyx repeats. “You’re Prompto’s… dad?”

The man chuckles, and Nyx’ hackles raise. “How _adorable_ you are. No, I am not dear Prompto’s _father_ , but I am his _sire_.”

“His… sire?” Nyx asks. “What?”

“Ardyn!” exclaims Prompto, coming into the room. He’s wearing only a pair of chocobo-print boxers and a t-shirt. He positions himself between them, and demands, “What are you doing here?” in a distinctly unhappy tone.

The man, Ardyn, steps forward and reaches a hand out to caress Prompto’s cheek. “Must I have a reason to visit my Childe?”

Shoulders tense, Prompto says, “Well, you’ve visited. Now you can go.”

“So soon? Not even going to invite me down for any… _refreshments_?” he drawls, eyes swiveling to Nyx.

Prompto’s back straightens and says, “No. Fuck off.”

Taking a step forward, Ardyn says, “Now, Prompto--” which is all he gets out before Prompto leaps at him, horns and claws out, and Ardyn responds in kind.

Nyx stares, transfixed, at the sudden viciousness of both his boyfriend and Ardyn, before he realizes that he really out to help. Luckily, he already has a knife in hand. He has to wait until he can get a clear hit, though, otherwise he risks stabbing Prompto instead.

When Ardyn throws Prompto across, making him grunt in pain, Nyx takes the opportunity to stab him in the neck.

He screeches, stumbling away from Nyx and turning to face him, and he gets a clear, good look at his glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws all coming at him when he’s knocked to the side and Prompto’s on top of him. On top of him and slitting his throat in a smooth, sudden movement.

“Holy shit,” Nyx says, when Ardyn’s taken his final gurgling gasp and has gone silent. “How the fuck are we going to hide the body?”

Prompto jerks up to look at him, wide-eyed. His eyes are glowing blue, Nyx notes in a far-off section of his brain. It’s pretty. “I know some people who can help with this,” says Prompto, shakily. “We’ve got--there’s other monsters who help make sure we stay under the radar. But--oh shit, we killed Ardyn. I can’t believe we killed Ardyn. Oh, _shit_.”

“Oh,” says Nyx. “Oh, good.”

“We killed _Ardyn,_ ” Prompto says again, and Nyx is beginning to think that maybe this guy was important or something.

“Who was he?”

“Ardyn was my sire, he… he made me into this,” Prompto says, waving vaguely to himself. “I didn’t really--I didn’t really have a say in it,” he adds, voice small. Nyx swallows bile. “He’s--he was… a pretty big deal in the world of monsters. It’s going to cause some waves.”

“Ah, shit,” says Nyx. “Are we going to get trouble for killing him? Or if he was supposed to be pretty strong, maybe people will think twice about fucking with us.”

Prompto shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t think many people liked him, so. It might be fine?”

“Well,” says Nyx, staring at the cooling corpse on their living room floor. “I guess we’ll see.”

Prompto walks over, and wraps his clawed hands around the back of Nyx’ neck. “Whatever happens, we’ll be fine,” he says, pulling him down into a kiss. Nyx pushes his fingers into his hair, avoiding the horns. “We’ll be fine.”

“We will,” Nyx promises.


End file.
